Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends character list
by SnowGlaceon
Summary: Need more info on The characters of Legends? Read this to find in-depth info on recently introduced characters!


**Hello Again everyone! Now you may be wondering "Is this a story?" Well no its not. One of my reviewers mentioned that he would like to know the genders of the main characters as many of the names were unspecific. So I got the idea to make a character list. This list ill be updated every time a new main character is introduced. **

**Special Thanks to Jordannyy for bringing up the issue and giving me the idea. Go check out his stories!**

**Characters **

**Name: Kyle. **

**Gender: Male. **

**Nature: Modest. **

**Species: Eevee.**

**Bio: **_Kyle Ashton(That's me!) was your average adopted kid on the outside, but an abused, broken Child on the inside. After being summoned to The Pokémon world, Kyle soon realized that he wanted to stay with his friends. Kyle possesses a strange ability and an unnatural colored pelt. His main goal is to find out his past. _

**Description: Silver pelted "Shiny" Eevee.****Looks exactly like Shadow, another silver Eevee. A little shorter than most Eevee.**

**Moveset.: Tackle, Shadow Ball, Bite, Icy wind.**

**Name: Shadow**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Timid**

**Species: Eevee**

**Bio: **_Shadow Storm is a Silver pelted Eevee who possesses a strange power. He comes from an extremely large family of Eight. He decided that he would grow up to be an Umbreon when he grows up. This gave him his name and his current signature move : dark pulse. He has a strange connection with Kyle and suspects him to be his long lost older twin as they look a like._

**Description: Exactly like Kyle.**

**Moveset: Tackle, Shadow ball, Dark pulse, Bite.**

**Name: Volt Sparks**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Relaxed.**

**Species: Shinx**

**Bio: **_Oh Volt… What will we do with you. Volt is possibly one of the saddest, most pathetic love story ever. While he is overprotective of his little sister, he spends most of his free time staring at Chu like a lovesick puppy. He is the fastest on the team and never lets them down. Now if only he had the guts to speak to Chu…_

**Description: A small cat-like Shinx with black and blue pelt and a yellow spark at the end of his tail. Best friends with Ty. **

**Moveset: Ice fange, Fire fang, spark, bite, and a onetime Thunder attack at the end of Chapter 4.**

**Name: Chu **

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: oh geez… umm.. Hasty.. I guess.**

**Species: Pikachu**

**Bio: **_Oh lord where do I start. Chu is the other half of the pathetic love story. While she is not an official team member she acts like one. Having a slight crush on Volt after the Ratticate incident she goes to talk to him more often. She is a Hyper, Bipolar, Slightly Insane, ADHD,Sugar addict of a Pikachu. _

**Description: Take an image of a regular Pikachu and make it 1/3 shorter.**

**Moveset: Attract, thunder shock, thunder wave, quick attack.**

**Name: Ty Ruption Jr.**

**Gender: male**

**Nature: Docile**

**Species:Cyndaquil**

**Bio: **_Ty Ruption Jr. is the son of a guild senior and tries to live up to his dad. Always cautions and a little unsure Ty can unleash devastating attacks… if he can get his fire working. He is best friends with Volt. _

**Description: He looks like your average cyndaquil. Maybe a bit bigger.**

**Moveset: Rollout, ember, flame wheel, tackle, and on Rare occasions eruption.**

**Name: Cinnie Bright**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Serious**

**Species: Cinccino**

**Bio: **_Cinnie. The motherly figure for Kyle (until he finds his real mom). She is always there to give advice and support. She is the guild master and personal tutor for Kyle's Team._

**Description: A normal Cinccino, just better.**

**Moveset: Bullet Seed, aqua tail, Drain punch, Attract.**

**Name: Machoke **

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Species: …Really? What do you think?**

**Bio: **_Machoke is Cinnie's Right hand man and acts like a big brother figure to Kyle. He always seems to find a way to laugh things off. He can look intimidating, but inside he is a big goofball and as intimidating as a lillipup. Also likes Cinnie more than he lets on. There is something there. I know it._

**Description: Tall and Purple. 'Nuff Said.**

**Moveset: Take down, Seismic toss, focus blast, earthquake.**

**Madame Wiggles: Not much is known yet… but I have a feeling that she'll appear soon enough**

**Well that's really it for characters, so far of course. Now then… I have some writing to do.**


End file.
